


Great Game

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Celebrations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, O'Harli, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope(a) and Carli(a) take their mate Kelley(o) at the same time as a reward for her goal against Germany in the WWC semifinal.  (Prompt Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Anon(Tumblr): Hope and Carli take Kelley at the same time after the Germany semifinal. (AOB)

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” Kelley cried as Carli entered her from behind. It wasn’t her first time receiving double penetration from her mates, but she couldn’t remember a time she was quite this full. The alphas would not be going easy on the defender tonight. Both she and Carli had scored goals, but it was O’Hara that sealed the lead. Hope couldn’t be prouder of her girls. They had done great. She had had to tear them away from their adoring teammates so she could give them her own special congratulations back in their shared room.

As soon as the door closed, clothes had been thrown off. They’d all be explaining to Jill why they needed new jerseys in the morning, but none of them really cared at the moment. Hope had entered the wet lover as soon as Kelley’s panties had come off. The omega had been eager for her mates ever since she made that amazing goal. She knew she was in for the night of her life.

Carli had taken her time, using Hope’s mouth to get her hard before she joined in the double teaming of their omega The keeper had been thoughtful, leaving the midfielder Kelley’s ass knowing it was both alphas’ favorite spot.

The smaller alpha moaned as she sunk into her mate’s delicious warmth. She could feel Hope’s cock through the thin membrane that separated them. This was her favorite position to be in making a Kelley sandwich in between them with Carli on top. Hope could take them both on top of her when they eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Had the midfielder been on the bottom, she would have been whining about being crushed almost instantly. The keeper, on the other hand, loved the feel of her mate’s weight on top of her. It was the reason Hope slept in the middle allowing her Squirrel and Polar Bear to practically lay on top of her during the night.

Hope and Carli moved in unison giving their omega no respite. She had told them that if she scored in the WWC, she wanted to be fucked so good that she would feel them for days. Well, her wish was being granted. There was no way that everyone on the team wouldn’t know what happened that night when Kelley limped into practice the next morning. Jill would be mad, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t snuck her own wife back to her room to celebrate. Their head coach had needs just like the rest of them. They’d seen Betsey sneaky out of Jill’s hotel room in the morning enough times to know what was going on. Especially when the older woman was nicer at practice; it was just too obvious that she had gotten some the night before.

Speaking of getting some, Kling and Pinoe had tried to get an orgy started to celebrate the win. It was only Hope, who had been dragging her mates away by the collar of their shirts, which had effectively ended that idea. There couldn’t be a party without the only two scoring players. It just wouldn’t be right. Instead, everyone went back to their rooms and had their own fun either with their hand or with their mate. Ashlyn and Ali had taken off before even Hope, Carli, and Kelley. The pair was obviously eager to get their own fun night started.

Kelley let out a scream as she felt Carli bite her shoulder from behind. She liked a little pain with her pleasure. Judging by how it felt, there would definitely be a mark there in the morning. As soon as the smaller alpha was done, Hope pulled the omega down to her so she could place her on mark on the front of the same shoulder latching onto the sensitive skin with her teeth.

Kelley’s mates were very possessive of her. It was no surprise that they had felt the need to mark her that night. The defender had previously made comments to Abby, which had someone gotten back to Carli and Hope, about how hot the German’s head coach was. She hadn’t meant anything by it, but it didn’t stop the jealousy in the alphas. When Kelley took the field again, she would know whom she belonged with for sure.

Hope, lying on her back, moved her hips like a jackrabbit trying to get as much of her mate’s pussy from the awkward position. Carli moved slower enjoying the fact she could bottom out in her mate’s asshole. Her balls hit against the senior alpha’s cock as it slipped in and out of Kelley’s dripping pussy. The omega loved receiving attention from both of her alphas at the same time.

Carli’s hands dug into the plump rosy colored ass cheeks of the omega. Kelley had such a beautiful ass. It was a shame it didn’t get more use from her mates. The defender’s backside practically screamed for use as the two rounded orbs stuck out from her tight shorts.

Hope and Carli often went to war fighting over whom would get the honor of taking their beautiful omega’s ass. The way it shook, vibrating with each slap, as bodies connected. It was almost hypnotic.

The defender was experiencing orgasm after orgasm trying to clear her sex fogged brain. Her mates were giving her the time of her life. She had never hit so many peaks in a row. The alphas were so skilled in the art of sex that no one could compete. Kelley wouldn’t trade them in for anybody, not even Becky and her extremely large cock.

“Oh fuck, Kelley,” Hope cried as she felt the omega’s walls trying to milk her cock again as another orgasm ripped through the smaller girl. “I can’t hold on much longer. Tell me you’re close, Carli.”

Both alphas knots were already beginning to form. The midfielder was close to the edge. She just needed a little extra to push her over the edge. “Almost, just need…” She trailed off as Kelley reached around bringing the alpha down on top of her letting her latch onto her neck again. When Carli was this high she needed to renew her mating mark on her lover to fall over the edge.

Hope knew what was happening and latched onto her own mark on the other side of omega’s neck enjoying the smooth flesh that did not break under her assault. The three fell over the precipice together cumming in unison celebrating their win and their bond letting everyone know their love as Kelley screamed loudly the sound traveling all throughout the hotel.

* * *

 

**I was going to do this as part of my Mating Season but it didn’t fit well and was too short. Leave your own prompt on tumblr in my ask** [ **box** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**


End file.
